The present invention relates to the art of ski bindings and bindings for other snow sports boots and more particularly, to an improvement for a jaw which holds a ski boot in a releasable manner onto a ski.
Generally, a skier's leg and ski boot are held in a releasable manner to a ski by a toe clip or piece at the front end and by a heel clamp particularly a jaw affixed to a ski at the heel end of the ski boot.
In cases of danger to a skier or a skier's leg, the ski boot is released from the ski usually at the heel of the ski boot, or the toe of the ski boot, or by both at the same time. To accomplish this, the toe of the ski boot is usually secured by a jaw, which pivots at least laterally, while the heel of the ski boot is also secured to a jaw, which pivots around a transverse axis. Both the toe and heel of the ski boot are released from the jaws through a release spring whose compression is adjustable to regulate the effort or force that the skier must exert to release himself from the jaws holding the ski boot to the ski.
Traditionally, there are various types of bindings or jaws which allow the ski boot of the skier to be attached to a ski while the skier is practicing skiing, but allow the ski boot to be easily released from the ski in case of a dangerous situation, thus avoiding any injury to the skier's leg. These bindings commonly have a pivoting jaw affixed in the center of the ski and hold and release the ski boot based on a resilient biasing system such as a spring.
In the past, the ski manufacturers have tried to develop and manufacture bindings that release the ski boot which are as structurally symmetric as possible. The geometry, materials, and energization systems were all predicated on this quest for symmetry. Thus, the bindings were symmetrical with respect to the vertical and longitudinal planes of symmetry of a ski. The toe of the ski boot was also symmetrical in geometry and materials.
By way of example, such bindings are described in detail in published French Patent No. 2,334,382. This patent discusses that the leg of the skier around the knee can withstand higher torsion forces directed outward than torsion forces directed inward toward the other ski. Further, bindings have been disclosed with asymmetric lateral detaching mechanisms. These features are also disclosed in French Patent Nos. 1,503,847; 1,503,848; 1,503,849; 2,334,382; 2,722,372; 2,722,373; 2,722,374; 2,743,727; and 2,743,728. The disadvantage of these previous devices is that they have a highly complex construction, which means that they are hard to manufacture and, therefore, have a high manufacturing cost. This results in poor reliability and premature aging of the product.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved apparatus which overcomes the above-referenced problems with asymmetric bindings. It provides a new binding which is simple and reliable.